


I Want to Know the Reason Why I Shouldn't

by masturblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я пойду. Хорошего тебе дня, Блейн. <br/>Развернувшись, Курт ступает на лестницу и, держась за перила, спускается вниз. Где-то на середине он подмечает легкий шорох, раздавшийся сверху, и потом слышит протяжное: <br/>– Меня зовут Блейк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Впервые Курт видит его на лестнице в собственном доме. Ремонт, затеянный Бертом, внезапно оказался более масштабным, а потому мужчина нанял трех дополнительных людей для отделки и других строительных работ. 

Несколько дней Хаммелу-младшему удивительным образом удавалось избегать встречи с ними – не то, чтобы он хотел этого, нет, но учителя завалили бедных студентов заданиями, и поэтому Курт просиживал дни, а иногда и вечера в библиотеке. 

Но жарким субботним днем парень с удовлетворением захлопывает последний учебник и потягивается, издав слабый радостный писк, чем заслуживает несколько укоризненных взглядов. Быстро собравшись, запихнув тетрадь в сумку и взяв три книги в руки, Хаммел выскакивает за дверь, позволяя горячему ветерку слегка освежить влажную кожу. Дорога до дома занимает не слишком много времени, и, посмотрев на часы, Курт решает, что еще успеет приготовить ужин и порадовать отца. 

– Пап? Я дома, – кричит он, отпирая дверь. Чертов ключ немного застревает в замочной скважине, и Курту приходится потрудиться, доставая его оттуда. – Нам давно пора поменять замки, – говорит Хаммел, оборачиваясь к лестнице, – этот уже никуда не го… 

Последнее слово застревает где-то глубоко в горле вместе со столь необходимым глотком воздуха, а тяжелые книги с глухим стуком падают на пол. 

Перед ним стоит великолепное создание – тугие мышцы, даже в неподвижном состоянии внушающие трепет; словно литая из старинного золота желтовато-коричневая кожа, немного поблескивающая в лучах палящего солнца, любопытно заглядывающего в приоткрытое окно; идеальная фигура и крепкая грудь, покрытая темными короткими волосками и невообразимо прекрасное лицо со слабой улыбкой на пухлых губах. 

Краем сознания Курт понимает, что стоит, как идиот, открыв рот и не в силах сдвинуться с места, но этот парень невероятно красив. Когда он откладывает в сторону кисточку, которую держит в руке, и спускается вниз по лестнице, Хаммел, качнув головой, сбрасывает оцепенение и, нещадно покраснев, принимается собирать упавшие книги. 

– Прошу прощения, я… боже, я не ожидал никого здесь встретить, я думал, работы закончены, я выполнил задание раньше, чем предполагал, и…

Протянутый ему учебник вновь приводит его в чувства. Курт осознает, что бормочет полнейшую ерунду, и румянец смущения сменяется на румянец стыда, хотя на цвете это никак не сказывается. Едва он приподнимает глаза, как взгляд упирается в идеально плоский коричневый сосок, и Хаммел, тяжело сглотнув слюну, заставляет себя посмотреть на лицо парня. 

И тот лучезарно ему улыбается. 

Словно все в порядке. 

Словно Курт – не какое-то неловкое, лепечущее существо. 

_Словно все в порядке._

– Меня зовут Блейн, – говорит он, обнажая край идеально-белых ровных зубов. 

Улыбка касается уголков рта Хаммела, и он, собрав все силы в кулак, выдыхает:

– Курт. 

 

х х х х 

 

Через два дня Хаммел сталкивается с неожиданностью. Выходя утром из своей комнаты, он вновь замечает Блейна, на этот раз забивающего гвозди в широкие доски. Тяжело сглотнув и подавив в себе желание спрятаться за угол, потратив часы на разглядывание этого мужественного действия, Курт проходит мимо, замечая легкий запах сигаретного дыма. Он с изумлением оглядывается на парня, и тот, приподняв голову, смотрит ему в глаза прямым и ясным взглядом, на секунду обескураживающим Хаммела: что-то в нем было не то. Что-то другое – более темное, более страстное… опасное, непреодолимо притягивающее. Курт вновь трясет головой, отталкивая от себя глупые мысли, и пересохшими губами выдает сиплое: 

– Привет. 

На губах Блейна появляется плотоядная улыбка – он оглядывает его с ног до головы, подмечая длинные ноги в свободных пижамных штанах и стройную талию, скрытую обтягивающим хлопком, а также слегка растрепавшиеся волосы и предательскую бисеринку пота над левым виском.

– Если бы я знал, то напросился бы работать в твоей спальне, детка.

Курт слегка хмурится – он заинтригован такой сменой поведения, хотя прозвучавшая фраза явно не возбуждает на подвиги, а после произносит, кивая: 

– Конечно. 

Последовавшая пауза становится неловкой с каждым миллиметром, на который опускается взгляд Блейна по его телу, и Хаммел делает нервный жест рукой в сторону кухни. 

– Я пойду. Хорошего тебе дня, Блейн. 

Развернувшись, Курт ступает на лестницу и, держась за перила, спускается вниз. Где-то на середине он подмечает легкий шорох, раздавшийся сверху, и потом слышит протяжное: 

– Меня зовут Блейк. 

С удивлением Курт оглядывается, и все, что он успевает заметить, – это широкую улыбку парня – Блейка? – который, подмигнув ему, скрывается из виду. 

Какого черта?.. 

 

х х х х 

 

К вечеру Курт узнает, что Блейн и Блейк – братья-близнецы. Берт объясняет ему, что нанял их по просьбе давнего друга, Майкла Андерсона, и еще не успел пожалеть об этом. Парни отлично выполняют свою работу, и лишь один недостаток смущает мужчину – это курение младшего, Блейка. Хотя тот не злоупотребляет ничем, сокращая свое общение на работе с сигаретой до минимума. 

Ночью Хаммел долго ворочается в своей постели, размышляя о братьях. Это странно – он совершенно их не знает, лишь немного успел познакомиться с Блейном, невероятно очаровательным молодым человеком. Его улыбка всегда касается глаз, она мягкая, располагающая и притягивает к себе внимание любого. Блейн тихий и спокойный, вежливый, слегка стеснительный, что ничуть не убавляет его шарма. 

Блейк же напористый, хитрый. Он ловкий и не боится выставить себя в любом свете, хотя можно ли счесть это за положительное качество в человеке? Его губы всегда растягиваются в какой-то усмешке, а в глубине глаз горит опасный огонек.

_Опасный._

Именно так описывает для себя Курт младшего из Андерсонов. 

Размышляя и сравнивая, Хаммел решает для себя, что выделяет старшего брата – как можно противостоять мужественности и вежливости, манерам и очарованию? Наблюдая за Блейком сегодня днем, он постоянно чувствовал на себе сладостные взгляды, из-за которых кровь кипела так сильно, что нельзя было списать на палящее солнце. Курт поймал себя на том, что облизывает губы при виде парня в одном комбинезоне с расстегнутой лямкой, несущего через двор две длинные доски на плече. И когда тот заметил его взгляд и хищно улыбнулся, Хаммел немедленно отвернулся и поспешил в дом. 

Курт качает головой. 

Нет. 

Блейк слишком напористый, слишком… 

Он переворачивается на другой бок и зажимает голову под подушкой в попытке спрятаться от назойливых мыслей. 

Почему он вообще о них думает? 

 

х х х х 

 

Следующая неделя оказывается перенасыщенной событиями. Курт и Блейн проводят много времени вместе; Хаммел помогает ему лакировать лестницу, красить потолки и клеить на стены подходящие под дизайн слегка грубоватые на ощупь обои. Наплевав на внешний вид, он облачается в старую футболку Финна и смеется вместе с Андерсоном, протягивая ему чистую кисть или помогая совместить края отрезанных от рулона полотен. Ближе к концу покрасочных работ Блейн проводит по его носу тонкой кисточкой, окрашенной в бледно-золотой. «Это вышло совершенно случайно!» – пытается оправдаться он, но лукавые, смешливые искорки в его глазах убеждают Хаммела в прямо противоположном. 

Между ними завязывается потасовка, и скоро в заголовке о выборе президента появляется огромная клякса, в волосах Блейна блестит свежий мазок краски, а руки Курта от кончиков пальцев до изгиба шеи покрываются ровными полосами химиката. Они оба смеются, как сумасшедшие, пытаясь скрыться друг от друга за строительным оборудованием. Слегка утомившись от своеобразного урока изобразительного искусства, они оглядывают устроенный беспорядок и со смешком обещают до завтрашней проверки привести здесь все к презентабельному виду. 

Затем Курт помогает Андерсону смыть с волос краску, и оба оттирают с кожи липкий и тяжелый призрак вещества с помощью растворителя. За неимением зеркала, Хаммел прикасается ваткой к лицу Блейна и видит едва видимую линию веснушек на носу, отмечает поразительно длинные ресницы, широко ложащиеся на щеки. Движения руки Курта замедляются, когда парень ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Блейна, и дышать становится тяжело, будто из комнаты разом исчез весь воздух. 

Или это его легкие так внезапно опустели?.. 

Андерсон несмело наклоняется вперед, и Хаммел закрывает глаза, ожидая столь прекрасного продолжения. Но пересохшие губы робко скользят по его щеке, совсем близко от уголка рта, обдавая кожу сладким дыханием, и Курт боится пошевельнуться, разрушить эту магию. Блейн, слегка приободрившись реакцией Хаммела, продолжает чертить свою признательность на человеческом полотне, медленным прикосновениями и едва слышными звуками поднимаясь к ушку – Курту кажется, он вот-вот потеряет сознание от этой ласки, и, когда Андерсон останавливается рядом с мочкой, Хаммел шепчет: 

– Блейн…

Тот не отстраняется от него – нет, он утыкается носом в линию роста волос и глубоко _вдыхает его запах_ , а потом обхватывает рукой за талию и немного приобнимает, оставляя свое лицо скрытым от Курта. 

Но Хаммел не возражает. Он находит странное успокоение в этом объятии, поразительную легкость; он чувствует, как им восторгаются, как его уважают, Курт даже ощущает волны желания, исходящие от Блейна. 

Это одуряет настолько, что никто не замечает пару карих глаз, мелькнувших за дверью. 

 

х х х х

 

Через два дня Хаммел помогает с уборкой в саду – он разносит различный инструмент, складывает в подсобке пилу и топор, и когда тянется на верхнюю полку за пакетом гвоздей, ощущает горячее тело, прижавшееся к нему сзади. Испугавшись, Курт пытается развернуться, но сильные руки ложатся на его бедра и притягивают еще ближе. 

– Скучал, детка? 

Закатив глаза, Хаммел пытается развернуться, но какие-то потаенные желания глубоко внутри не позволяют ему _действительно_ показать стоящему сзади неловкость и неудобство позиции. 

– Блейк. Что ты хочешь? 

– Я зашел за парой отверток, но затем увидел такую соблазнительную картину и… не смог удержаться. 

И он _потерся_ об него – на самом деле потерся, и, к своему глубокому удивлению – а, может, и стыду – Курт ощущает прилив возбуждения, распознав в прикосновении парня явно выраженный сексуальный подтекст. 

– Ты же знаешь, что отвертки лежат в сумке на двери. 

Тихо хохотнув, Андерсон грудным голосом произносит: 

– Удивительно. И как же я мог забыть?

Его руки осторожно начинают подниматься вверх, цепляя край свободной футболки, и кожа Хаммела буквально _вскипает_ от уверенных прикосновений. Ловкие пальцы подбираются к чувствительному пупку, и Курт осознает, что тело предает его, заходясь мелкой дрожью, а дыхание переходит на сбивчивое и частое. 

_"Думай о Блейне, Хаммел, думай о Блейне!.."_

Но что-то в этой ситуации не позволяет ему окончательно оттолкнуть Блейка, и Курт с ужасом понимает, что на долю миллиметра отступает назад, еще сильнее вжимаясь в крепкое тело. Его руки цепляются за грубо обтесанные полки, и костяшки становятся белее снега, но сильные объятия, он уверен, не дадут упасть. 

– Я видел тебя с моим братом… 

Хаммел едва слышно охает. 

– …тебе нравится эта мальчишеская робость, да? Ведь ты думаешь, что и сам такой? Курт? – эти слова звучат так, словно маленький дьяволенок сидит на его плече, сбивая с пути истинного. – Что тебе еще нравится, Курт? 

Глаза Хаммела давно крепко зажмурены, а возбужденный член распирает узкие джинсы, и он уверен, что стоящий сзади прекрасно это видит. Курт смущен и напряжен, но подобного ранее никогда не испытывал, поэтому не знает, что делать и как поступить. Он едва слышно стонет и с трудом разлепляет сухие губы, выдавая слабое: 

– Блейк, пожалуйста!.. 

Курт и сам не знает, чего хочет – в его сознании всплывают воспоминания о целомудренном поцелуе Блейна, и, сопоставляя их с происходящим сейчас, Хаммел не может точно сказать, чувствует ли разницу. Не в поцелуях, не в ситуациях, нет – в своей собственной на это реакции. 

От окончательного падения его спасает грохот у дверей и громкое ругательство третьего из нанятых работников. Хаммел вздрагивает и тяжело сглатывает, а Блейк слегка кусает его за мочку уха, поселив тем самым на мягкой коже стаю мурашек, и произносит: 

– Мы еще не закончили. 

А потом удаляется, разговором занимая своего напарника и уводя подальше от подсобки. 

Курт не решается выйти оттуда еще двадцать минут, пытаясь привести в порядок себя, мысли и чувства. 

 

х х х х 

 

В понедельник утром отец приглашает всех рабочих составить им компанию за ужином, но Бергер, солидный мужчина лет сорока, ссылается на болезнь жены и вежливо отказывается. Блейн и Блейк, не занятые больше ничем, переглянувшись, кивают головами, и Хаммелу кажется, что он одновременно попал и в рай, и в ад. С момента происшествия в подсобке прошла пара дней, но прошлой ночью Курт проснулся посреди ночи, задыхаясь от возбуждения и вспотев, словно после длительной пробежки. В комнате было жарко несмотря на распахнутое окно, и обезумевший от эротического напряжения Хаммел быстро стянул с себя штаны и обхватил влажной ладонью член, сразу устанавливая спешный и сбивчивый темп. Он точно не мог сказать, кто именно представал тогда в его воображении – Блейн или Блейк, но когда его сознание заключило Курта в объятия сразу двух Андерсонов, Хаммел немедленно кончил, не успев провести по члену и двадцати раз. 

Стряхнув с себя оцепенение и воспоминания, Курт понимает, что все еще стоит рядом со своим отцом. Он немедля краснеет от того, что вытворяет с ним воображение, и Блейк как-то странно ухмыляется, будто видит его насквозь, будто читает его мысли, как предложения из книги. Хаммел тут же извиняется и удаляется на кухню, решив занять себя приготовлением пищи. 

Последующие несколько часов проходят в относительном спокойствии, не считая легкого присвиста, донесшегося с улицы, когда Хаммел наклоняется к духовке, чтобы проверить лазанью. Когда он оборачивается, лужайка перед домом так же одинока, как и пять минут назад, но почему-то Курт не сомневается в том, кто же там был. 

Первым приходит Блейн. Он переоделся, обычный комбинезон и заляпанная майка сменились на обтягивающие капри, рубашку в зеленую клетку и… о, боже, это что, _бабочка?_ Щеки Курта болят в течение нескольких минут от широченной улыбки. 

Блейн робко улыбается и предлагает ему свою помощь, на что Хаммел тут же соглашается, желая провести в компании парня несколько драгоценных минут. Указав ему на полку, где стоит посуда, Курт радостно вертится, накладывая салат в большую миску и раскладывая зелень ровными рядами на небольшое блюдо. 

– Передай мне, пожалуйста, хлебницу, – спрашивает он, и Андерсон достает корзинку, а затем с поклоном ее протягивает. Хаммел смеется с преувеличенной вежливостью и таким же наклоном тела протягивает ладонь, желая забрать ее, но Блейн резво отдергивает руку и с улыбкой произносит: 

– Потанцуй со мной, и хлебница твоя.

Это выглядит смешно и немного по-детски, но Курту нравится, и он, качая головой, кладет одну руку на плечо парню, а второй обхватывает его ладонь. Блейн запевает какой-то неизвестный Хаммелу мотив, и они начинают раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, хохоча и задевая столешницу, стул и даже своротив нож. 

Вдруг из дверей доносятся громкие хлопки, и Курт, и Блейн поднимают голову, направляя взгляды в проем. Там, опершись на деревянную конструкцию, стоит Блейк и медленно и размеренно хлопает им. Но на его лице нет никаких отрицательных эмоций – какая-то мягкость проскальзывает в глубине загадочных глаз, но тут же сменяется обычным насмешливым выражением. Блейк открывает рот, намереваясь что-то произнести, но его прерывает Берт, вошедший в кухню с другой стороны.

– Курт, пахнет просто потрясающе! – произносит он, не обращая внимания на странное расположение парней. 

 

х х х х 

 

Ужин проходит еще более загадочно. Сначала завязывается легкая беседа, в которой участвуют все, но затем Курт и Берт начинают обсуждать оставшееся строительство, и Андерсоны, сидящие напротив Хаммела-младшего, затихают, лишь кивая головой в нужное время. 

– Мне кажется, лучше немного поменять цв… Ох! 

Курт немедленно прерывается, ощущая теплое прикосновение к своей лодыжке. Ткань брюк защищает его от слишком тесного контакта, однако давление вполне различимо. Чья-то нога медленно поднимается вверх по его, непостижимым образом умудряясь ласкать и поглаживать, и Хаммел заливается краской на глазах у нахмурившегося отца. 

– Курт, все в порядке? 

– Д-да, я пр-просто передумал, – выдавливает из себя сын и пристально смотрит на Блейка, который – боже, какой он хороший актер! – делает вид, будто ничего не происходит. Зная этого парня, Курт ожидает, что сейчас прикосновения Андерсона переместятся еще выше, перейдут в более интимную область, но он удивляет Хаммела и придерживается ноги до колена, все же посылая по спине Курта дрожь удовольствия. 

Это продолжается до конца обеда. Хаммел – сам не понимая, почему – не отталкивает Блейка, не обозначает его действия перед всеми, молча наслаждаясь сладостными прикосновениями. Покончив с лазаньей, Берт протягивает руку к миске с салатом, но его прерывает телефонный звонок. Извинившись перед остальными, он выходит в гостиную, а Курт устремляет взгляд на Блейка, и тот, словно почувствовав это, поднимает голову. 

Иногда Хаммелу кажется, что он скоро самым настоящим образом придушит его за эту усмешку. Боже, он позволяет себе такие непотребности, сидя за столом с его отцом и своим собственным братом! Нахал! 

Курт не желает разоблачать его перед притихшим Блейном, а потому продолжает сверлить взглядом, на что Блейк отвечает не менее скромным. Не отводя глаз, он достает из миски с салатом мелкий стручок фасоли и, изогнув губы в привлекательной букве "О", подносит к ним овощ и принимается медленно втягивать его в рот. 

Это был первый раз, когда Хаммел заработал стояк за обеденным столом. 

Берт возвращается через полминуты – к тому времени большая часть стручка исчезает по рту Блейка – и оповещает парней, что ему необходимо срочно вернуться в автомастерскую. Курт решается проводить его и оставляет братьев одних в столовой, по дороге благодаря себя за не такие узкие штаны. У дверей Берт наказывает ему проводить Андерсонов и дает необходимую для расчета сумму, а после, обняв сына, покидает дом. 

Хаммел кладет деньги в верхний ящик стола и возвращается в комнату, где одиноко сидит Блейк. 

– Что это было? – тут же спрашивает Курт.


	2. Chapter 2

Андерсон поворачивается к нему, и его губы изгибаются в нахальной усмешке. 

– Это была всего лишь фасоль, детка… 

– Я говорю не об этом, – требовательно прерывает его Хаммел. – А о том, что ты делал весь ужин под столом. 

Взгляд Блейка становится недоумевающим. 

– О чем ты? 

– Ох, да ладно тебе, перестань разыгрывать передо мной святошу, – раздражается Курт. – Я вторую неделю терплю твои приставания, а сегодня ты решил окончательно унизить меня перед своей и моей семьей? Да как ты… 

Внезапно его рот зажимают крепкой ладонью, и глаза Блейка, бушующие страстями, оказываются совсем близко. 

– Терпел мои приставания? Которые были тебе так невыносимы сегодня? Детка… – он прижимается ближе, отталкивая оцепенелого Хаммела к стене, – …но если тебе было так неприятно, почему ты не оттолкнул меня? Почему не остановил?.. – Блейк прикасается своей грудью к его спине и томно шепчет на ухо: – …Курт? 

Парень тяжело дышит и не может для себя решить, хочется ли ему сбежать или прильнуть к этой крепкой живой стене. 

– Скажи, что тебе еще нравится, Курт? – продолжает Блейк, кончиками пальцев поглаживая его лицо в неожиданно строгой ласке. 

Ноги Хаммела превращаются в желе. 

_Что тебе еще нравится, Курт?_

Под этим словно гипнотическим голосом Курту хотелось рассказать ему все – как в его фантазиях Андерсон вжимал его в кровать и делал своим ртом абсолютно непристойные вещи; как он откровенно ласкал его в одной из комнат в доме, в то время как по соседству другие рабочие пилили свежие деревянные доски; как медленно и сладко занимался с ним любовью, целуя каждый участок влажной кожи – и, что было самым ужасным из всего этого, Курт не мог с точностью сказать, _какого именно_ из братьев Андерсонов он видел в своем воображении. 

Блейк словно читает его мысли; он высовывает язычок и оставляет тонкий влажный след на шее – для Курта это как удар, как схватиться за оголенные провода в отчаянном желании спастись от падения. Он испускает громкий стон, но остановить собственное тело кажется невозможным – звук заглушается рукой Блейка, и Хаммел толкается назад, ощущая попкой внушительный бугор на джинсах парня. Курт широко раскрывает глаза и дрожащими ладонями судорожно цепляется за руку Андерсона, дергает ее вниз, а потом, когда тот освобождает захват, отчаянно выдыхает:

– Блейк… пожалуйста… 

– Пожалуйста что, детка? Произнеси это своими прекрасными губками, скажи мне, что _ты_ хочешь? 

– Закончи то, что ты делал под столом. Заставь меня… – Хаммел прерывается, потому что не может произнести этого вслух, и Андерсон не помогает – он прокладывает жаркую дорожку поцелуев по чувствительной коже, оставляя за ушком небольшой укус, и это действует на Курта, словно удар по проводам – искры наслаждения начинают шипеть и сверкать в каждой клеточке его тела, фонтанируя и разбрасывая возбуждение по венам и капиллярам. – …боже, Блейк!.. 

Свободная рука Андерсона спускается к его штанам и осторожно расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, тогда как Блейк переходит на другую сторону шеи и повторяет там свой рисунок языком. Курт цепляется за его руку, теперь уже оказавшуюся на груди в смертельной хватке, словно боится упасть и расколоться на тысячи растерянных Хаммелов. Тишина в комнате прерывается громким дыханием обоих парней и легкими стонами Курта, а затем громкий звук расстегивающейся ширинки больно бьет по нервным окончаниям, но сиюминутное желание Хаммела развернуться и поцеловать этого нахала развевает тихий голос: 

– Курт?.. 

Он открывает глаза и видит в дверном проеме Блейна, застывшего с… Курт не может описать выражение его лица, но на нем нет ни удивления, ни боли предательства, ни отвращения. Парень просто смотрит на них, словно созерцает нечто несомненно… заинтересовавшее его? 

– Блейн, я… 

Курт не пытается вырваться, не пытается привести себя в порядок, что странно. Со стороны картина, должно быть, живописная – два прижатых друг к другу разгоряченных тела, все еще скрытых слоями одежды, и сам Хаммел, запыхавшийся, с взлохмаченными волосами и покрасневшими лицом и шеей, с полурасстегнутой ширинкой и абсолютной катастрофой вместо рубашки, которую так и норовят проткнуть заострившиеся соски. 

– А вот и старший брат, – с хитрой улыбкой констатирует Блейк. – …присоединишься? 

Курт издает непонятный вскрик и поворачивает к нему лицо. 

– Что?.. 

– Почему ты так странно смотришь на меня, сладкий? – улыбка Блейка превращается в самую настоящую ухмылку, и он задевает пальцами сосок Хаммела, который все еще такой же твердый, как и прежде. – Разве ты не знаешь, что у близнецов принято… делиться? 

Курт был шокирован. Другим словом нельзя описать то состояние, в котором он пребывает. Эта фраза крутится у него в голове, как плохая песня на повторе, но мозг словно отказывается играть что-то другое. Хаммел никогда не задумывался о сексе с двумя людьми сразу – для него прикосновения пальчиков являются сексуальными сами по себе, именно поэтому Курт так любит Бродвейские мюзиклы. Но было что-то во всей этой ситуации, отчего Хаммелу становилась понятна дилемма бедняжки Евы. Запретный плод – у него порочный и терпкий запах, проникающий в каждую клеточку твоего тела, оставляющий на языке сладко-горький привкус чего-то неизведанного, чего-то возбуждающего. 

Может, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы прикасаться кончиками пальцев сразу с _двумя_ людьми? 

– Что ты скажешь на это, Блейн? – Блейк задевает кончиком языка мочку уха Курта, и тот заторможено отклоняет голову – недостаточно быстро для человека, которому слишком неприятна такая ласка. 

– Это я был под столом. З-за обедом, – невпопад произносит Блейн, и Хаммел с изумлением смотрит на него. 

– Ты?! Как, почему? 

– Я видел, что тебе нравится мой брат. Я знаю, каким напористым он может быть, и думал… что, если буду вести себя как он, ты, может… обратишь внимание и на меня. 

Хаммел недоверчиво трясет головой, словно пытаясь разогнать туман мыслей, наполнивших ее. А потом поворачивается к Блейку и с чувством спрашивает: 

– Почему ты мне не сказал, что это был не ты? 

– А ты разве поверил бы мне, детка? Ведь ты ни на секунду не задумался, что это мог бы быть другой брат, я прав? 

Молчание в комнате оседает на поверхности, как пыль, и Курт не находит в себе сил сдуть ее или убрать насовсем. Он глубоко дышит, стараясь осознать то, что происходит, понять, как же ему поступить и чему поддаться, но растерянный, и в то же время горящий надеждой взгляд Блейна и горячее крепкое тело Блейка позади мешают сосредоточиться. 

– Я х-хочу тебя, – говорит Блейн. – И, если ты хочешь Блейка… я не буду возражать. 

Андерсон медленными шажками направляется в его сторону, давая Курту время отстраниться, вырваться, убежать, но Хаммел смотрит на него, как зачарованный, всем своим существом ощущая присутствие двух парней. 

Блейн уже совсем близко; его ботинки касаются обуви Курта, а между ними – несколько запретных сантиметров. Он наклоняется вперед, его щеки горят бледно-розовым румянцем, и Хаммел не может понять, от смущения ли это или от возбуждения. Где-то на периферии сознания он понимает, что братья с одинаковой скоростью прижимаются к нему с разных сторон, и такие своеобразные объятия ничуть не страшат его. 

Странно? 

_Удивительно._

Губы Блейна легко прикасаются к его, создавая впечатление трепещущих крыльев бабочки, и Курт тяжело выдыхает все свои сомнения и страхи. Нет ничего прекраснее первого поцелуя, особенно такого нежного и прекрасного – Блейн не использует язык; он просто оставляет на губах Курта сотни ласковых поцелуев, движется от самой середины к кончикам, а там ниже, на шею, и замирает в этом месте. 

– Пожалуйста, Курт… 

Хаммел не знает, кто именно произнес это, хотя может поклясться, что старший из Андерсонов, ведь младший предпочитает называть его просто деткой. Но он все равно кивает, и слышит, как Блейк шепотом говорит брату познакомиться с членом Курта, а сам принимается за пластиковые пуговки на его рубашке. К своему стыду, Хаммел понимает, что совершенно забыл надеть что-нибудь под нее, и с каждым открывающимся сантиметром бледной кожи смущение все больше заливает всю поверхность его тела. 

– Ты такой прекрасный, детка.

– Боже, какой ты красивый… 

Это раздается одновременно – Курт никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя более желанным. Еще никто и никогда не хвалил его _так_ , никогда его тело не становилось предметом поклонения – только насмешек, и отличным местом для долгого пребывания на нем синяков и ушибов. Но теперь, когда его ласкали сразу в четыре руки… Хаммел был в огне. 

Блейну не приходится делать слишком много работы, ведь штаны Курта уже практически расстегнуты, поэтому он просто отодвигает два края и слегка стягивает их, оставляя самую уязвимую часть тела прикрытой одними лишь боксерами. Прерывистый стон слетает с губ Хаммела в тот момент, когда пальцы Блейка касаются его соска, а рот Блейна оказывается на скрытом тканью члене. 

– Вот так, братишка. Давай же, покажи ему, как быстро ты учишься. Возьми его в рот и сделай с ним все, о чем когда-либо мечтал… 

Остальные слова Блейка, которыми тот инструктирует брата, Хаммел не слышит, потому что внезапно прохладный воздух комнаты оказывается на его члене, как и горячие губы Блейна, с любовью следующие своим самым порочным фантазиям. Его движения немного неуверенные, робкие, но для начала Курту достаточно, потому что он боится потерять себя и кончить прямо так, в первые секунды столь чудесного соития. Он протягивает руку назад, пытаясь уцепиться за грубый атлас стен, но пальцы лишь с едва слышным шорохом царапают поверхность, ища не то опору, не то поддержку. 

Блейк целует его сзади, оставляя влажные круги от полуоткрытого рта на бледной коже, слегка кусает шею, а руками ласкает соски – он зажимает крохотные бархатные камешки между двумя пальцами, тянет вперед, и терзает ноющие бугорки подушечками пальцев. Блейн, его точная копия, тем временем уже увереннее ласкает его член, задерживаясь на самом кончике и иногда втягивая щеки, увеличивая тем самым давление и пробуя различную тактику, заключает чувствительную головку в шелковистый плен; после медленно насаживается на него, обхватывая язычком всю длину с каждой стороны, обводя вздутые и напряженные венки, а затем, когда глубже проникать уже некуда, Блейн стонет, и эта вибрация отдается сладострастным отзвуком в каждой клеточке тела Хаммела. И даже волоски на его теле стоят дыбом, взволнованные этой невыносимой пыткой. 

– Я хочу тебя, – жаркий шепот на ушко, и Курт теряет последнее самообладание, покрываясь мурашками и толкаясь в рот Блейна. – _Мы_ хотим тебя. Такой великолепный и весь наш...

Тело Хаммела дрожит; каждая мышца в нем напряжена до предела, готовая вот-вот взорваться от пузырившегося внутри наслаждения. Он громко стонет и запрокидывает голову на плечо Блейка, толкаясь в неопытный рот Блейна и тут же возвращаясь назад к члену младшего Андерсона, трущегося об его задницу, все еще скрытым в узкой ткани джинс членом. Он точно не знает, какое ощущение нравится ему больше, поэтому мечется между двумя братьями, яростно ища освобождение. Такие движения совсем не помогают Блейну, ритм которого сменяется на неровный, прерывистый, и Хаммел издает протестующий звук. 

– Давай же, Курт… положи руку ему на голову, покажи, _как_ ты этого хочешь, _что именно_ доставит тебе удовольствие… – нашептывает Блейк ему на ушко, протягивая одну из своих ладоней на голову брата. 

Хаммел подчиняется и запускает пальцы в волосы Блейна с другой стороны. Тот громко стонет от такой двойной стимуляции и вновь берет член в рот. Курт и Блейк начинают осторожно подталкивать его вперед, не применяя грубой силы, но создавая иллюзию контроля, и это нравится Блейну – его движения становятся четче, ведомые двумя руками сразу, он перестает сбиваться и, подстегиваемый собственным воображением, стягивает штаны Хаммела до коленей. Одной рукой он обнимает чувствительные яички, слегка перекатывая их, убивая в Курте последнюю волю к здравомыслию, а другую – протягивает назад, проскальзывает между бедрами Блейка и попкой самого Хаммела и проникает внутрь, несмело задевая слегка влажным пальцем чувствительную дырочку. 

– Бл-блейн! 

Курт не узнает собственного голоса – кажется, в этот момент ему удается достичь в своем крике той самой ноты, которую он тщетно разучивает уже на протяжении месяца. Он сильнее толкается вперед и задевает головкой члена стенки горла Блейна, и рычащий – на самом деле рычащий – Блейк крепче сжимает его сосок. 

Этого становится слишком – Хаммел не успевает предупредить ни одного из парней – боже, он и сам-то осознает это с первой каплей спермы, вырвавшейся на свободу – но рот Андерсона через секунду наполняется вязкой жидкостью, и тот – черт подери, матерь божья! – тот глотает ее, с наслаждением закрывая глаза и сжимая свободной ладонью собственный пах, сдерживая себя от оргазма или же невольно продляя его. Хаммел цепляется за шею Блейка одной рукой, нечаянно зажимая несколько упругих волосков у основания, и Андерсон поворачивает его голову к себе, а потом яростно целует, целует в первый раз, и – кто бы мог подумать, – но каждый из первых разов с этими братьями чертовски уникален и великолепен. Язык Блейка жаркий; он обводит им язычок Курта, перетягивает к себе в рот и там начинает посасывать так, как это только что делал его брат с членом Хаммела, и Курт стонет, сжимая свою все еще покоящуюся в волосах Блейна руку. А тот смотрит на них с неподдельной страстью и желанием, словно они самое прекрасное, что ему доводилось видеть. 

– Мы ведь закончим это в твоей спальне, детка? 

Заметив робкую улыбку Блейна, Курту остается только слабо кивнуть.


	3. Chapter 3

Он не помнит, как они оказываются в комнате – мозг регистрирует лишь тихие вздохи, слетающие с губ Блейна, когда тот сильнее обнимает Курта, и сладкие поцелуи Блейка, прижимающего его к стенке через каждые три ступеньки. Хаммел уверен, что и старший брат взял бы инициативу в свои руки, но Блейк кажется ненасытным, и никто не сопротивляется. Правда, застряв втроем в арке, Курт оказывается лицом к Блейну, и тот, робко улыбнувшись, прижимается теплыми губами к пульсирующей жилке на шее, а Блейк обхватывает брата за талию и сильнее тянет вперед – так, что между парнями не остается ни одного свободного миллиметра. Блейн отсчитывает ритм, прижимаясь язычком к нежному месту на каждом четвертом ударе, словно каким-то невербальным способом танцуя вальс с трепещущим партнером. Блейк осторожно кусает его сзади, вдавливая зубки во влажную плоть, и Курт уверен: еще минута, и он взорвется, как вулкан. 

Хаммел протяжно стонет, судорожно цепляясь за обоих парней – поза, конечно, не самая удобная, но ему необходимо чувствовать братьев всем своим существом, поэтому легкий зуд в запястье, неудобно выгнутом назад, совершенно не умаляет красоту момента. Блейн отрывается от этого места и смотрит на его лицо, искаженное страстью – Курт не уверен, что красив вот так, с раскрасневшимся лицом и широко открытым ртом, с взлохмаченными волосами и полным отсутствием членораздельной мысли, но Блейн смотрит так, будто не видел в жизни ничего прекраснее, и Курт верит, впервые верит, что может быть чем-то большим. 

Через несколько томительных минут все трое оказываются рядом с постелью. Хаммел нерешительно смотрит то на одного, то на другого, не зная точно, что делать дальше, но то, что он видит, полностью прогоняет любые отрицательные чувства. В глазах парней он читает все – закаты и рассветы, бестолковые прогулки по берегу реки и радостные крики, когда кому-то удается скинуть другого в прохладную воду, бессонные ночи в попытках стать еще ближе и жар влажной кожи, обещания всего на свете и чуточку больше. Возможно, в этом есть какая-то своя прелесть, острота ощущений, словно точеный удар по голым ступням, когда запретная грань с изяществом лезвия врезается в беззащитную кожу, но как остановиться – как заставить себя остановиться, если ты уже на середине пути, а дорога обратно может оказаться в тысячи раз опасней и трудней? 

Блейн ложится на постель, и восхитительный багрянец смущения заливает его щеки, но Блейк рядом – он как опытный наставник для всех троих, учитель, рассказывающий молодым сердцам урок по соблазнению и чувственности. 

– Блейни, братишка, покажи Курту, как ты его хочешь – ты ведь его хочешь, да?.. 

Хаммел стоит, прижавшись коленями к краю кровати, а Блейк сзади – удерживает его от падения, защищая теплыми ладонями от последнего наклона вперед. Пока Блейн негнущимися пальцами пытается расстегнуть свою рубашку, младший брат занимает Курта тем, что ласкает его соски – которые, по непонятной причине, теперь чуть ли не главная эрогенная зона, – обводит легкий намек на крепость мышц и мягкую впадинку пупка Одежда Хаммела – исключительно до пояса! – потерялась еще где-то на лестнице под чутким руководством младшего Андерсона – и теперь Курт представляет собой совершенно порочную картину, ранее показавшуюся бы ему абсолютно возмутительной. Его джинсы расстегнуты и приспущены на бедра; в приоткрытом треугольнике виднеется мягкая даже на взгляд ткань трусов и эротичный кусочек короткостриженных волос. Курт пытается думать о себе плохо, старается внушить ужас от собственного грехопадения, но Блейк, _Блейк_ шепчет на ухо: 

– Такой невероятный, детка…. черт, как ты вообще можешь быть настоящим, твоя кожа, твои руки, блять, твое, черт подери, _все_ …

… и это отвлекает от самобичевания. Курт хочет, правда хочет думать плохо, но жидкий мед в глазах Блейна мягко залечивает былые раны, разгоряченной массой заполняя нарывающие места, а голос Блейка, бархатный, как ночное небо и пенка на поверхности любимого кофе, заставляет поверить в невозможное. 

Его _желают_. 

Его _боготворят._

Блейн скидывает одежду, оставаясь полностью обнаженным выше пояса, и Курт сладко стонет, оглядывая упругие ореолы сосков – таких маленьких, но таких желанных, – и нежность в глазах Андерсона-старшего становится дикой, абсолютно нехарактерной для робкого Блейна, но такой _естественной_ в подобной ситуации. 

Он приподнимается на локтях и протягивает руку вперед, дотрагиваясь до подрагивающего живота Хаммела, а после резко подается вперед, целуя в твердое местечко под пупком. Курт громко охает и с силой отталкивается назад – а там крепкий, возбужденный Блейк, и его член тут же прижимается к заднице Хаммела. Реакция всех троих выливается в практически одинаковый протяжный стон – и пальцы Блейна сильнее сжимаются на его бедрах, Блейк целует жарче, и Курт со смущением понимает, что упирается стояком в горло Андерсона. 

– Хочешь… я сниму их с тебя? – невинно предлагает Блейн, и… черт, как можно выглядеть настоящим ангелочком, облизывая пошло зардевшиеся губы и ничуть не смущаясь туго натянувшегося переда брюк?! 

Хаммел старается произнести утвердительные слова, но из горла вырывается какое-то дрожащее мычание, что совершенно не может быть сексуальным в пределах спальни, но, кажется, именно таковым и является. Четыре руки тут же принимаются за его джинсы, и Курт кусает губы, разводит ноги, а потом сводит их снова, чертыхаясь от собственной глупости – но Блейк целует его в поясницу, проходясь губами по позвоночной впадинке, а Блейн неловкими движениями рук и ног старается стянуть с него штаны. Курт никогда не думал, что в сексе будет что-то неловкое – его мысленный первый раз был идеальным в любом его проявлении, но старший Андерсон запутывается в штанах, младший тихо смеется, а сам Хаммел неуклюже поднимает ноги, чтобы избавиться от злополучной ткани. Он весь в испарине, и это не добавляет сексуальности к ситуации, но, кажется, братьям все равно, даже если бы пот градом катился по его телу. 

_Им нравится._

После Блейн издает какой-то гортанный стон и целует его член через трусы, оставляя полувлажный след на этом месте, но Блейк сзади тихо шипит: 

– Теперь моя очередь. 

Он подает брату руку, и тот послушно встает – и через три секунды полуголый Блейк (когда он, черт возьми, успел раздеться?!) оказывается в той же позе, что и Блейн мгновениями ранее. Со стороны, возможно, показалось бы, что ситуация ни капли не изменилась, но Курт каким-то шестым чувством умеет различать Андерсонов. Потому что у Блейка во взгляде чертята, а кожа словно пахнет экзотикой и наслаждением, а Блейн – нежный, мягкий, не менее сильный и не менее страстный, дополняющий это лишь томной медлительностью. И вместе они самое настоящее сексуальное приключение.

Которое, мечтает Курт, никогда не должно заканчиваться. 

Вздох срывается с губ Хаммела резко и неожиданно, когда Блейн, теперь стоящий сзади, толкает его вперед. Колени Курта подгибаются, и он нависает над Блейком, замечая его широкую улыбку и манящий блеск глаз. Позади стоящий продолжает настойчиво подталкивать его вперед, и Курт понимает, что от него хотят – он встает на колени и ползет вперед, но движения сковывает еще оставшийся на нем предмет одежды. 

– Снять… – только и удается вымолвить ему, как руки Блейка ложатся на его талию и, словно вопрошая, надавливают так, что Курт упирается ладонями над головой парня, становясь во всем известную позицию. Ему немного стыдно и даже страшно, ведь он не видит, что происходит сзади, но Блейн нежно прикасается к его ногам, осторожно ведет наверх, по бедрам, и, цепляясь за резинку трусов, тянет их вниз. 

И только тогда Курт понимает, что он, абсолютно обнаженный, нависает над почти таким же парнем, чуть ли не тыкаясь членом ему в лицо – Боже, можно ли попасть в еще более неоднозначную ситуацию? Однако, что бы там ни думал Курт, у Блейка всегда свои на то мысли. Он тянется вперед и обводит головку члена языком, срывая с губ Курта какое-то ругательство, первый раз пробует на вкус естественную смазку на самом кончике, движется к уздечке и усердно сопит от неудобства позиции. Даже в самом возбужденном состоянии Хаммел обращает внимание на реакцию партнера, а потому продвигается еще ближе, и теперь голова младшего спокойно лежит на постели, член Курта уже более смело движется между этих вишневых губ, а старший… 

Курт не успевает обернуться, как нерешительный язычок скользит между ягодицами, а чуть дрожащие пальцы сминают нежную плоть. 

– Ох, Б-бож... Бл... – Хаммел не знает, пытался ли он выкрикнуть имя, или ругательство, но язык совершенно отказывается слушать его, поэтому парень запрокидывает голову, низко стонет и пытается не потерять сознание от двухстороннего наслаждения. 

Блейн же впервые так близко к попке другого человека – он не спешит, целует упругие половинки и даже немного кусает их (Курт мечтает, чтобы тот укусил так сильно, чтоб на следующее утро в зеркале он все еще смог бы видеть аккуратные следы зубов). Пальцами Андерсон раздвигает их, проводит указательным с самого верха до яичек, где уже находится юркий язычок Блейка, и возвращается к напряженной дырочке. 

Блейк вновь возвращается в головке члена, берет ее в рот и ласкает внутри, не насаживаясь глубже и не пытаясь действовать умело – он просто наслаждается движением горячей плоти по внутренней стороне щеки, вкусом, запахом – _всем_. Брат прижимается к нему самым сексуальным способом из всех, они медленно трутся друг об друга, сокрытые лишь тканью трусов – Блейк никогда не мог бы подумать, что это будет так _потрясающе_. Но Блейн, кажется, совсем не задумывается об этом – все его внимание сосредоточено на Курте. 

Хаммел же горит – он точно не знает, адское пламя охватывает его тело, или же дурацкие законы Фаренгейта в этой комнате, но единственное, о чем он мечтает, – это о разрядке. Осыпаться безвольным пеплом на этой постели, сгореть дотла, но возродиться, как Феникс, чтобы потом вновь подвергнуться сладкой экзекуции. 

И он уверен – братья соберут его по кусочкам, по крупинкам, по наночастицам, если придется, только бы ему было хорошо. 

И Курту действительно хорошо – даже лучше, но слов, описывающих подобное состояние, еще не придумал ни один великий поэт или писатель. Когда внутрь проскальзывает один палец, медленно, но верно входящий на всю длину, он кричит, запинаясь на каждой октаве; когда Блейк слабо проводит зубами по чувствительному члену, Курт захлебывается воздухом и толкается назад – а там готовый к дальнейшему Блейн, облизывающий сокращающуюся плоть вокруг пальца и неспешно разрабатывающий податливое отверстие. 

– Мммм… – Курт не знает, чье имя кричать; ему так хорошо с обеих сторон, так жарко и так невыносимо; хочется вылезть из собственной кожи и отдохнуть, но в то же время Хаммел мечтает обрести голос и потребовать, чтобы его взяли, заклеймили, заставили забыть обо всем, что было прежде. 

Разве это так сложно? 

Ответ формируется на грани сознания в ту секунду, когда второй палец раздвигает упругие стенки, привнося в идеальное сочетание чувств немного боли и непривычное чувство растянутости, но Курт готов справляться с этим, терпеть и подчиняться, лишь бы ничего из этого не заканчивалось. 

Давление где-то в глубине живота становится невозможным, и Хаммел _скулит_ , пытается сказать: "Хватит, достаточно!", но Блейк понимает его без слов – он перестает работать ртом, и влажной головки касается отрезвляющая прохлада, но Андерсон не дает Курту упасть - он поглаживает его ноги, массирует напряженные мышцы на внутренней стороне бедра и шепчет что-то, абсолютно не закрепляющееся в сознании парня, но это тихое бормотание, каждым звуком выражающее восхищение, успокаивающим бальзамом действует на звенящие нервы Курта. 

Третий палец – и рот Хаммела открывается в беззвучном крике, а теплые губы Блейка касаются нежной кожи на яичках, его ладони ласкают соски, и губы Блейна все еще заняты его задницей. Хаммел не знает, откуда взялась эта уверенность и способность действовать четко, словно по плану, но ему определенно это нравится, как и его члену, который готов вот-вот взорваться от такого поддразнивания. Курт не уверен, как братья могут вообще сохранять самообладание, ни разу еще не кончив за вечер, но глаза Блейка говорят о многом – зрачки расширены настолько, что лишь края напоминают о былом золотистом цвете, и в этих черных озерах бездонная страсть и желание.

И Курт больше не может терпеть. 

– Блейн, пожалуйста, – всхлипывает он, и волшебные пальцы исчезают. Вместо них к его спине прижимается горячее влажное тело, и Хаммел издает слабое: «Д-да», прежде чем застонать вновь. 

– Курт, я хочу тебя, – жаркий шепот царапает кожу обещаниями, и Хаммел судорожно кивает, цепляясь руками за плечо Блейка. Тот что-то неразборчиво говорит в сторону брата, и манящее тепло исчезает, однако чувственность обстановки практически не меняется. Курту чего-то не хватает – остро не хватает – но Блейк здесь, он говорит что-то о его теле, о его глазах, волосах и способности чутко реагировать на партнера, а также еще о тысяче вещей, так заводящих его – Хаммел уверен, что готов кончить лишь от этого. 

Но вскоре давление сзади вновь становится невыносимым, и Курт понимает, что вновь поддается вторжению. Блейн осторожно, смакуя миллиметр за миллиметром, входит в него, и Хаммел стонет от того, что много, мало, еще, хватит… А Блейк снизу, замечает каждую смену настроений; когда рот Курта приоткрывается, и он кричит, Андерсон подносит два пальца к его губам и вопросительно смотрит на него. 

Он взглядом спрашивает, не чересчур ли это для Хаммела. 

_Чересчур?_

Боже, член его брата наполовину в его заднице, а Блейк интересуется, не слишком ли для Курта во время этого сосать два его пальца? 

Через мгновение язык Хаммела проникает между пальцев Блейка, и теперь уже его очередь стонать, – а Блейн уже медленно толкается внутрь, приспосабливая руки на бедра Курта и лаская косые мышцы живота. Его ритм несколько неразборчивый, непонятный – осторожный, а через секунду резкий и вновь словно извиняющийся, быстрый. Гладкое скольжение сводит Курта с ума – он крепко цепляется за руку Блейка и с остервенением лижет его пальцы, другой же ладонью зарывается во влажные волосы Блейна, который кусает его шею, оставляя на ней рубиновые отметины. Никогда в жизни Курту не было так хорошо – и даже ноющая боль, все же постепенно угасающая, так сладостна в эти минуты, что Хаммелу не хочется с ней расставаться. 

Бедра Блейна опасно сталкиваются с его задницей, и парень теряет какое-то подобие ритма; он стонет и рычит, демонстрируя настоящий животный инстинкт, сильнее толкается в Курта и крепче сжимает его в своих руках – Курт уверен, что наутро там будут синяки. Блейк в это время прикасается к его члену, но Хаммел громко и отрицательно качает головой, бормоча задыхающееся: «Н-ннет», поэтому Андерсон-младший отступает, оставляя лишь призрак прикосновений на коже. И в эту минуту Блейн кончает, не справляясь с давлением, с невероятной узостью и интенсивностью момента. Презерватив немедленно наполняется спермой, и Курт на какое-то мгновение успевает пожалеть, что _не в него_ , но вскоре Блейк громко кричит – его лицо искажается сладострастной гримасой, а лоб хмурится от напряжения. Хаммел не понимает, что происходит, но тут Блейн выходит из его тела, и ноющее отверстие протестующее сжимается. 

– Мм-да, Блейн, Блейни, – стонет Блейк, и Курт оглядывается. Старший брат предусмотрителен и заботлив – стянув с младшего трусы до середины бедра, он осторожно надевает презерватив на истекающий смазкой член, и Хаммел понимает все без слов. Он скользит назад, подаваясь задницей в эту сторону, и крепкая рука останавливает его, наклоняет ниже, пока Курт не седлает Блейка. Оставаясь все так же вытянутым наверх, Хаммел тянется назад, и натыкается на ладонь Блейна, лежащую поверх члена брата. Раздается громкий стон, но никто из троих никогда не смог бы признаться, кому именно он принадлежал – и секундой позже, ведомый двумя подрагивающими руками, Блейк оказывается внутри Курта. 

– Черт, детка… ммм… – Блейк подкидывает бедра, и Хаммел болезненно вскрикивает – и тут его обхватывают другие руки, и Блейн вновь прижимается к его спине, его губы вновь на нем, теперь уже мягкими поцелуями покрывающие плечи, и Блейк шепчет извинения. Курт смаргивает внезапные слезы и стонет, мечтая кончить – несмотря на то, что вечность назад он уже успел разрядиться в руках парней. Этого недостаточно. Он сам начинает раскачиваться, опускаясь вниз и попадая в объятия Блейна, подаваясь вперед, устанавливая какой-то собственный темп движений, и вновь невыносимо хорошо, жарко и невероятно – до тех пор, пока ладони Блейна не опускаются на член Курта. 

В этот момент ему удается вскрикнуть так громко, как никогда раньше, насадиться еще глубже и задеть какую-то пульсирующую точку внутри – и этого становится достаточно. Член Хаммела буквально выстреливает сперму, пачкая грудь Блейка, все еще толкающегося вперед, и руку Блейна, крепко сжимающего его, собственный живот и даже часть одеяла. Краем сознания он успевает зафиксировать гортанный стон младшего брата и дрожание бедер под ним, резкие толчки и бормочущий шепот старшего, его мягкие губы на ушке – а после отключается. 

Хаммел приходит в себя через несколько минут – он понимает это по тому, что лежит между двумя парнями, склонив голову на грудь Блейка. Тот одобряюще поглаживает его по лицу и целует в лоб, а Блейн сладко выдыхает ему в шею, заставляя тем самым волоски у основания встать дыбом. 

«Человек, когда-то сказавший, что запретный плод сладок, даже близко не подошел к истине», – подумал Курт. 

И вдруг тишину разорвал поддразнивающий голос Блейка: 

– Блейни, а ты хотел летом в лагерь…

И остаток фразы тонет в звонком смехе Хаммела, который вскоре дополняется двумя слегка сиплыми голосами.

Разве не идеальное сочетание?


	4. Chapter 4

С неспешным течением времени воздух в комнате чуть остывает, оставляя в прошлом жар прикосновений. Смех утонул в едва заметных касаниях и тихих вздохах, и Курт, постепенно приходя в чувства, ожидает от себя вполне естественного – паники. Он лежит и ждет, уже предчувствуя липкие объятия страха, нескончаемые «божечтоянаделал», но на деле… На деле Хаммел нарушает почти неподвижную обстановку тем, что переворачивается на другой бок и натыкается на теплый, искренний взгляд золотистых глаз Блейна. (В этот момент Курт думает, что если приблизится еще на пару сантиметров, то сможет посчитать каждую причудливую крапинку на радужках.)

Они улыбаются друг другу, как два маленьких ребенка в песочнице, и Блейк шевелится сзади, нарушая всю романтику скрипом кровати _(«Почему она не скрипела, когда поворачивался Хаммел?» – ворчит Блейк)_ , и Курт тихо хихикает _(«Вес моих грехов несопоставим с твоими, смирись с этим»)_. Младший Андерсон продолжает что-то бубнить ему в шею, устраиваясь поудобнее в манящей выемке плеча и обнимая Хаммела за талию, а Блейн кладет свою руку рядом с рукой брата, и Курту кажется, что еще никогда он не чувствовал себя безопаснее, хотя несколькими часами ранее боялся этого больше всего на свете.

Тиканье часов неспешно отмеряет секунду за секундой, и Курт вспоминает, что вот-вот должен вернуться домой отец, если только он _уже_ не вернулся. Кажется, давно нужно встать и задуматься о том, что же будет дальше, но на языке Хаммела вертится один вопрос, который так хочется произнести, но Курт не знает, получит ли ответ, а если «да», то будет ли он правдивым. Через минуту-другую Хаммел решается:

– Как все это началось? 

Сзади раздается неприлично громкое фыркание, а затем Блейк в своей обычной манере выдает: 

– Детка, не думаю, что мы с Блейни затрахали тебя до _такой_ степени. Но хорошо, напомню. Мы пришли поужинать с твоим отцом…

Пару секунд Курт размышляет, следует ли вежливо дослушать парня, а затем перефразировать вопрос, или прямо сейчас прервать нахала и повторить свою мысль. Побеждает второе. 

– Ой, да заткнись ты, Блейк, – с улыбкой бормочет он, каким-то шестым чувством ощущая, что Блейн тоже улыбается, пряча лицо в его волосах. – Я не имел в виду _это_ … – Хаммел не знает, как правильно назвать произошедшее. 

– Что ты хочешь узнать, Курт? – помогает ему старший из братьев, нежно поглаживая по изгибу спины. Хаммелу действительно хочется выгнуться навстречу этому прикосновению, замурлыкать, как довольный котенок, и потеряться в «здесь и сейчас». Но все же рассудок берет верх, и Курт заканчивает свою мысль. 

– Как все это началось… у вас двоих? 

Он кожей чувствует, как улыбка на лице Блейка превращается в упрямую линию, и знает, Курт _знает,_ что счастливые искорки в глазах Блейна медленно затухают. Но Хаммел не может отказаться от своего вопроса, и, возможно, здесь стоило уточнить, а хочет ли? Единственное, что бьется в голове Курта, так это желание узнать о братьях все. Узнать, как они стали такими и что на завтрак предпочитает младший, сколько бабочек лежит на полке у старшего и как часто он прикасается к ним с благоговением. Сколько они втроем знакомы, месяц? Два? Три недели? Своими ощущениями Хаммел насчитывает вечность и еще пару часов – возможно, это и должно пугать, но… 

Кому сейчас есть до этого дело? 

Блейк прочищает горло и осторожно отодвигается от него. Сомнение и страх, как не потухший уголек, выскользнувший из камина на ворсистый ковер, тут же отдаются колким холодом в пальцах рук, но Андерсон не уходит; он опирается на спинку постели, устраиваясь на подушках, словно мягкостью белья можно сгладить дальнейший разговор, а Хаммел уже предполагает худшее и обращается куда-то в пустоту: 

– Нам было четырнадцать…

* * * *

– Майкл, пожалуйста!..

Блейк откинул книгу на прикроватную тумбочку и устало прикрыл глаза ладонью. Каждый день это повторялось снова и снова – отец приходил с работы, и ровно на пятнадцать минут до ужина семейство Андерсонов превращалось в показательно образцовое: Майкл Андерсон спрашивал у сыновей, как дела, взъерошивал прилизанные волосы на голове Блейна, тем самым зарабатывая возмущенное: _«Пааап!»_ , щекотал Блейка, увертываясь от шутливых ударов сына кулачками, и улыбался широко и непринужденно. Пока один из мальчиков не интересовался: 

– А ты сегодня будешь ужинать с нами? 

Братья слишком поздно поняли, что этот вопрос был не самым правильным; в семь лет им больше всего хотелось, чтобы отец остался с ними, а уже в четырнадцать, когда давно отпала необходимость о чем-то спрашивать, любое вторжение в так называемую частную жизнь Майкла заменило собой присутствие их матери, Абигейл. 

Абигейл Андерсон за глаза называли липучкой – а как еще можно назвать женщину, которая цепляется за своего мужа, как за спасительный круг, хотя сама вовсе не тонет и даже не стоит в воде. Несмотря на то, что похождения Майкла в округе уже давно приобрели статус животрепещущих сплетен, женщина, казалось, не обращала на них никакого внимания. 

Ну, или обращала, оставаясь наедине с любимой бутылкой вина. 

К четырнадцати годам Блейк выучил одну простую истину: мать слишком любит его отца, чтобы отпустить. Она готова прощать ему любые грехи за лишний взгляд или ласковое слово. Что и повторялось изо дня в день, когда Майкл Андерсон, не оповещая семейство (а зачем?), вновь собирался пережить ночь в объятиях другого человека. 

– Майкл, остановись же ты! 

Издали мать казалась трезвой, но Блейк прекрасно знал – как только он откроет дверь и посмотрит в ее глаза, он не найдет там ничего, кроме любви к Майклу и обещаний очередного бокала. 

В своем нынешнем возрасте Блейк перестал подслушивать их разговоры перед уходом отца – бесполезно. Он выучил их наизусть, как и Блейн, хотя они никогда не обсуждали это друг с другом. Все начиналось одинаково – Абигейл просила его не уходить и остаться с ней еще на один вечер, Майкл сквозь зубы проговаривал упреки насчет ее пристрастия к горячительному. Женщина срывалась на слезы и мольбы – Блейк даже видел, как один раз она вставала на колени перед отцом, захлебываясь в просьбах остаться, а мистер Андерсон лишь с жалостью отталкивал от себя ее руки и, высказав очередную тираду о том, чтобы жена протрезвела, исчезал за входной дверью. 

Не следовало даже уточнять, в какой из комнат и с чем после этого уединялась мать. 

Сегодняшние дебаты перед уходом Майкла были на редкость тихими и спокойными, словно по прошествии всех этих лет женщина действительно начинала привыкать. Но Блейку не становилось от этого лучше, грудь все так же раздирало отчаянное желание вновь увидеть свою семью дружной, крепкой и улыбающейся. Ни один из мальчиков не мог повлиять на родителей, что удручало, но постепенно… 

Нет, Блейк не мог сказать, что он смирился. 

Парень встал с кровати и, бросив взгляд на часы, вышел из комнаты. Снизу еще раздавались отголоски тихого спора, но Блейк быстро зашагал в сторону комнаты брата, стремясь к единственному человеку, который поймет без слов. 

Блейн сидел за столом, выпрямив спину, и упрямо искал что-то в компьютере. Поначалу парень напрягся, и казалось невозможным, чтобы человек стал еще прямее, но так оно и было – однако, когда старший Андерсон понял, что это брат, заметно расслабился. 

– Давай займемся чем-нибудь? – с порога предложил Блейк, запрыгнув на постель и отодвигаясь ближе к изголовью. 

– Хочешь посмотреть фильм? – ответил брат, вполоборота разворачиваясь на стуле и положив руку на спинку. 

– Блейни, только не выбирай очередную сопливую дребедень, где русалка влюбляется в принца, и в конце у них действительно все получается. Я так и не понял, как она смогла раздвинуть перед ним ноги. 

Андерсон-старший закатил глаза и повернулся обратно к компьютеру. 

– Вечно тебе нужно все опошлить. И раз уж мы говорим о раздвинутых ногах, если бы ты не заснул в самом начале, то узнал бы способ это сделать, – слабо улыбаясь, ответил Блейн. И через секунду добавил: – Кроме того, это был мультфильм. 

– Вот! Видишь, я о том и говорю, – Андерсон энергично подпрыгнул на постели, неприлично указывая на брата пальцем. – Блейни, нам четырнадцать. Я уверен, мы сможем выжить, если посмотрим что-нибудь, где все в конце умирают. 

– Ты слишком пессимистично относишься к жизни, – спокойно произнес Блейн, печатая что-то на клавиатуре. 

– А ты слишком ее идеализируешь, раз веришь в русалок и зубных фей. 

– Перестань, мне было всего восемь, и я…

– …заплакал, когда она не принесла тебе доллар. 

– Я терпел эту боль! Мне нужна была компенсация, – со смешком возразил Блейн. 

– Я думал, ты заведешь речь про веру в сказки. 

– Если я и более романтичен, это еще не значит, что я не знаю цену деньгам, – окончательно развеселившись, поддел его брат. 

– Тебе было восемь! – с притворным возмущением протянул Блейк. 

– И что? 

Внезапно оба разразились радостным смехом, и Блейк невольно задумался, когда в последний раз смеялся так беззаботно. 

– Ладно, умник, что там у тебя, – успокоившись, спросил он. 

– Хмм… Титаник? 

Блейк скривил лицо. Он уж было хотел отказаться, но что-то остановило его. Андерсон подумал, что мог бы пойти на уступки брату – и в этот раз! – ведь перспектива просмотра фильма была лишь поводом для того, чтобы не оставаться одному. 

– Хорошо.

Через какое-то время парни удобно устроились на кровати, лежа бок о бок, а на экране Роза Дьюитт Бьюкейтер из-под полы своей широкой шляпы оглядела Титаник. Признаваясь самому себе, Блейк мог сказать, что по-своему любил этот фильм; каждая деталь здесь была учтена, история волнительным образом переплеталась с вымыслом – с любовным вымыслом, и, куда бы ты не взглянул, эпоха и величие тех недолгих часов корабля на воде словно впитывались тебе под кожу, заставляя почувствовать одним из присутствующих там. Актеры будто и не играли вовсе, переживая жизнь своего героя, переживая судьбу каждого из находящихся там, и даже самые отъявленные негодяи судна каким-то образом вызывали сочувствие и жалость. И в чем Блейк никогда не признался бы никому, так это что на моменте столкновения с айсбергом, когда бесчувственная толща льда уверенным движением вспарывала железную обшивку, сердце Андерсона трещало по швам, словно колкие льдинки протыкали его насквозь, оставляя неизбежные следы и сотни неведомых слез. 

Кто бы что ни говорил, младший из братьев любил этот фильм. 

– Как думаешь, Блейк, каково это – целоваться по-настоящему? 

Андерсон-младший, столь неожиданно вырванный из своих мыслей голосом Блейна, с удивлением посмотрел на брата. Несмотря на сентиментальность своей натуры, он никогда не задавал подобных вопросов и не отличался тем, что во время просмотра фильма начинал лепетать романтичную хрень. Но сегодня в воздухе витало что-то, какая-то напряженность рассекала комнату на миллионы волнительных секторов, и Блейк впервые в жизни задумался над таким. 

_Каково это – целоваться по-настоящему?_

– Тебе не хотелось бы это попробовать, Блейк? В первый раз прикоснуться к губам человека, которого действительно волнуешь ты и только ты? Правда ли можно увидеть звезды и фейерверки, и в самом ли деле твои колени могут предательски задрожать от глубины ощущений? Ты никогда не мечтал смотреть в глаза другого человека и понимать, что через несколько секунд ты соединишься с ним в волнительном поцелуе, что на какие-то крохи вечности вы станете с ним единым целым? Ты никогда не задумывался об этом, Блейк? 

_Каково это – целоваться по-настоящему?_

Старший из Андерсонов неожиданно встал и нажал на паузу. Действие на экране прекратилось, а Блейк с недоумением взглянул на него и приоткрыл рот, намереваясь спросить, что же произошло, как Блейн неожиданно выпалил: 

– Поцелуй меня, Блейк? 

И только по ошарашенному лицу брата Андерсон понял, _что_ он попросил. 

– Я не… 

Блейн прервался, пристально глядя на Блейка. Он покраснел, Андерсон чувствовал предательский жар на щеках и даже на кончиках ушей, но почему-то он не мог забрать свои слова обратно. Возможно, в глубине души Блейн и не хотел этого, но сейчас, сидя в своей комнате, освещенный лишь слабым отблеском экрана и безопасно сокрытый родными стенами и вещами, ему хотелось знать. 

Он повторил: 

– Поцелуй меня, Блейк? 

– Почему? 

– Ты дорог мне. Думаю, и я дорог тебе. Мне кажется, что бы не произошло в будущем, я бы хотел запомнить этот момент. Меня не пугает, что мы братья – правда; вполне возможно, что кому-то такая идея показалась бы странной, но я знаю, что тебе не все равно, – Блейн сделал глубокий вдох и сказал третий раз: 

– Поцелуй меня? 

Через минуту, показавшуюся вечностью, Блейк расслабился и вновь откинулся назад. Он глубоко вздохнул и произнес: 

– Хорошо. 

Сама подготовка к первому поцелую совсем не закрепилась в голове Блейна; он точно не помнил, как оказался рядом, как занял свою позицию сверху, пропустив ноги брата между расставленных коленей. Но дальнейшее превзошло все его ожидания. 

Блейн склонился над братом и медленно приблизился к его лицу, совершенно не выражавшему ни капельки волнений и неуверенности. Старший Андерсон знал, что Блейк также еще ни разу не целовался, потому что иначе давно упомянул бы об этом. Блейн приоткрыл рот, и Блейк с точностью повторил его движения, приблизился еще на пару миллиметров и совсем мимолетным движением коснулся его губ своими. Это даже нельзя было назвать прикосновением, скорее, скромным обещанием чего-то большего, от которого косточки обоих парней, казалось, превратились в желе; Блейк приподнялся чуть выше, скользнул кончиком носа по его щеке, и его нижняя губа оказалась прижата к верхней Блейна… а после язык младшего в ласковом приветствии дотронулся до губы брата, и Блейн выдохнул совершенно беззвучное: _«ах!»_ , обдав кожу Блейка жарким дыханием. На этом они не остановились, нет; застигнутый врасплох столь ярким наслаждением, Блейк двинулся чуть дальше, увлажняя слегка сухие губы брата своим язычком, и после заключил беспомощную плоть в объятия своего рта. Блейн обхватил ладонями его плечи и закрыл глаза, стараясь впитать греховное волшебство момента любыми другими органами чувств, только не зрением, а Блейк приобнял его за талию, упираясь большими пальцами в тазовые косточки. Жар его тела словно перетекал в Блейна в тех местах, где парни так или иначе соприкасались, и Андерсону было хорошо. 

Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал, что кому-то _не все равно_. 

Когда Блейк зубами царапнул по распухшей верхней губе, старший брат с громким вздохом отпрянул назад. Какое-то время он, по иронии судьбы, стеснялся посмотреть на партнера, но затем, взяв себя в руки, поднял взгляд. 

Раскрасневшийся Блейк сидел напортив с какой-то странной полуулыбкой, пристально разглядывая его. 

– Хорошо? – спросил он. 

– Хорошо, – сумел произнести Блейн. 

– Смотрим дальше? – и, когда Блейн кивнул, Андерсон-младший добавил: – Только пообещай мне не краснеть на сцене в машине. 

И Блейн, громко рассмеявшись, потянулся к компьютеру, чтобы вновь запустить просмотр фильма. Слова после произошедшего были не нужны, и Андерсон-старший не знал, было ли это по причине того, что они близнецы, или еще чего. Им просто не нужно было говорить друг другу ничего лишнего.

* * * *

В процессе рассказа Курт наполовину разворачивается, ниже пояса так же соприкасаясь в обнимающим его Блейном, но теперь разглядывая младшего. Его лицо сосредоточено, но не в напряженной манере, а, скорее, в какой-то горько-сладкой, и Хаммелу нравится такой Блейк, забывшийся в воспоминаниях и впустивший его в свой мир, разделенный на двоих, в который, по мнению парня, немногие удостаивались чести попасть. Он протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев губ Блейка, который, оцепенело встряхнув головой, оглядывается на него.

– Это было… познавательно, – произносит Курт. 

– Ох, не воображай себе многого, детка, – старый Блейк вновь возвращается на место. – Блейни все равно не смотрел эту сцену, уткнувшись мне в плечо, – и, оглянувшись на брата, добавляет: – Но не переживай. Я ему это пересказывал. 

– Кто бы сомневался, – ворчит Хаммел и смотрит на часы. 

Пора возвращаться в реальность. 

– Мы поговорим об этом, Курт, – обещает ему Блейн, словно читает мысли парня и знает, какие беспокойные картинки мелькают в его голове. – Но не сейчас, когда твой отец вот-вот вернется, – Блейк кивает. – Мы не закончили работу, поэтому встретиться завтра будет гораздо проще. Но мы поговорим, даю слово. 

Хаммел немного паникует, смущается своих предыдущих действий, но все же выдает тихое: «Угу», и смотрит на бесстыдно поднимающегося с места Блейка, не стесняющегося своей наготы. 

_Завтра._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поцелуй между братьями созрел в моей голове при виде этой гифки: http://pikucha.ru/icfJO  
> И я постаралась ее описать. ^_^


End file.
